


Packing

by threewalls



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Guns, Partnership, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-27
Updated: 2007-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>Maybe she shouldn't still be staring gobsmacked at her partner's crotch...</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Packing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynndyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/gifts).



"Happy Anniversary."

"That's tomorrow."

Kazuma's less sure than her voice sounds. Maybe she shouldn't still be staring gobsmacked at her partner's crotch, but it blows her mind how long Nonomiya must have been packing *that* under her prim, regulation-length skirt.

They're sharing a booth at the gun range, locked in, between clips. They've been here for hours; Kazuma can't believe she didn't notice.

It's all black, black straps cinched around Nonomiya's white-gold hips, black-- thing, that looks so happy while Nonomiya looks determined, and amused, and gorgeous, as she crosses the short distance between them.

"Tomorrow started twenty minutes ago."


End file.
